nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Badramgad
Welcome Hi there Badramgad and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Strong creatures. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 13:18, August 24, 2014 (UTC) STOP I have noticed you started to comment useless or non-sense comments on old blog posts. This is called necroposting, spam and possible troll attempt. This could also be a sign you are spamming for badgets. Comments like cool, nitrome, or what on old blogs are just spam and necroposting. I have told the admins about this, and I hope you will stop, or you may get warned and have the badges deleted. 20:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Comments Hello! I noticed that you have posted comments on some old blogs. In the future, when posting to blogs please try to write something that actually contributes to a blog post, as comments that do not contribute to a blog post will be deleted. -- 21:06, August 24, 2014 (UTC) JPEGS I've noticed the images you've uploaded recently seem to be JPEG screenshots. JPEGS tend to be lower quality and compress screenshots once saved. Try saving newly taken screenshots in the PNG format to reduce quality loss next time. It will also make it easier for users to add transparent backgrounds to the image if needed. Also consider using Category:Articles with missing images for a list of pages that need images. This will lessen the chance of them being uploaded and "out of place". 09:22, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Being a bureaucrat Hi Badramgad! Being a bureaucrat is one step up from being an admin, however, being a bureaucrat only allows you to change the user rights (written about ) of other users, it gives you no other tools. In order to be a bureaucrat, you first have to become an admin. Being an admin is not some sort of special rank or status, it only gives you special tools that you can use to help the wiki. Also, a user's goal should not be to become an admin, as being an admin is not some sort of status, it just gives you extra tools. Instead, a user's goal should be to add content to the Nitrome Wiki. New admins are only selected if there is a need for one, and currently there is no need. Basically, admins are only regular users with some extra tools. If you have any other questions, feel free to leave a message on talk page.-- 18:57, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I do not think Nitrome has any sort of status on their site (nitrome.com) called bureaucrat. -- 22:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) The definition of Nitromian Here is the definition of Nitromian. 01:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC)